America x Skinny (reader) fanfiction
by fandomfangirl1107
Summary: This is a Alfred (America) X skinny reader fanfiction! There is some cussing and bullying in this so if you'e not comfortable with that kind of content this is not a good story for you. I hope you guys enjoy!


You woke up by the sound of your alarm ringing. You groaned and pushed the snooze button, and got up to get ready for school. You got dressed in cute jeans that you liked that they made your legs look a little thicker. You put on a black tank top and a grey sweater to go over it to hide your scars on your wrists. You looked at yourself in the mirror. You were so unsatisfied with how your body looked. You were so skinny and looked so fragile. You barely had any breasts and you were all just skin and bones. You tried really hard to gain weight but it never worked. You sighed and fell back into your bed staring up at the ceiling. You heard your brother Arthur yelling from downstairs.

"Peter! Hurry the bloody hell up or you're going to be late again!" he said frustrated.

"Sorry!", Peter said. Your mom died of cancer and your father was always on business so the Kirkland's offered you to come live with them. They took you in as family and had always been kind and looked after you after what happened. You heard footsteps coming upstairs, you heard a knock on the door.

"Be down in a sec!" You said grabbing shoes out of the closet.

"Ok love!" You heard Arthur yell through the door. You put on your boots and grabbed your bag and ran quickly downstairs and out the door with Peter and Arthur. You both dropped Peter off and then got to school just in time. You walked up to the front of the school and saw Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Francis, Ivan and all your other friends talking to each other. You were walking up to see them until you felt a tap on your shoulder.

"Hi (name)! What's up dudette!" You turned around to see Alfred smiling at you and giving you a hug out of no where. You couldn't help but blush, ever since you met Alfred you developed a crush over him. You loved everything about him. His gorgeous sky blue eyes, his flashing white smile, everything about him was perfect (especially his body lol). The bell rang and you both walked to homeroom together. Alfred sat on the far side of the room while you sat on the other side, you didn't have anyone sitting next to you though you felt the presence of someone, it felt really weird. Some girls walked in the door and started toward Alfred. You could easily tell they were flirting with him. You felt jealousy build up inside of you and you felt a knot form in your throat. _Why am I so jealous_? You thought. _Alfred is single anyways, he can talk to other girls. He would never date me anyways, he'd prefer any of those girls over me any day. You thought to yourself._ You went to your other classes and then finally it was lunch. You sat alone at the lunch table waiting for all the others. You started to eat your salad you packed for lunch, until the girls that were with Alfred earlier walked up to prettiest girl out of the group sat next to you and put her lunch down in front of you.

"Here, have my lunch. You need the calories. No guy likes to date a walking skeleton." She said, all the rest of the girls snickered. You wanted to cry but held the tears back.

"Guys like Alfred like beautiful woman with curves not girls that look so skinny that I could wrap my fingers around their waist." All the other girls laughed at you. The girl pulled out a box of camel cigarettes and lit one, blowing the foul smelling smoke into your face. You started to choke and cough. You just wanted to be left alone.

"Stupid bitch, if you keep smoking you'll look more ugly than you already are." You said under your breath. The girl looked up at you, a furious expression on her face. _Oh shit she must of heard me._ She grabbed you by the shirt punched you down against the ground, having your head meet the concrete ground.

"What the hell did you say to me you ugly f $%!*^ twig?! She started to kick you and slam your head against the ground, you were pulling at each others hair and fighting. Alfred, Arthur, Francis, and every one ran up to you and started pulling you two apart.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?!" Arthur said as he picked you up and held you against his chest.

"WOAH WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Alfred said in shock staring at us.

"THAT GIRL IS A DAMN LUNATIC, THAT F&amp;^%$# TWIG NEARLY KILLED ME!" She said falling into Alfred's arms. He looked at you shocked and surprised. You were so embarrassed, you couldn't hold back the tears. You broke free from Alfred's arms and ran down a hall under the pillars of the school building to where the nearby park was.

"(Name)!" Alfred called running after you with Arthur behind. You ran as fast as you could down the pathway, you could still hear the footsteps of Alfred still running behind you. But those footsteps slowly faded away. You finally found a place safe from sight of anyone and sobbed. Alfred would never talk to you again, not after what had happened today. You felt so miserable, you wanted to hide away where no one would find you. You believed everything that girl said, you were an ugly, skinny, useless piece of shit. Not only did you lose all belief and confidence in yourself, you lost Alfred. Ever since your mom died Alfred had always been there for you besides Arthur and Peter. But they were like brothers to you. Alfred was different, you never felt this special feeling you had for him with anyone before.

"There you are," Alfred said walking up to you in relief and out of breath. _Damn, I swear to god can things get any worse._ You thought in your mind. _I just want to be alone,_ but you were lying to yourself. You wanted to be in Alfred's arms, and have him tell you everything was gonna be okay. He sat down next to you as you buried your eyes in your knees, hiding your messes up face and bloody nose away from his sight. He put his arm around you and pulled you close to him. He took his hand and lifted your face so he could see you.

"Oh my gosh, Veronica really hurt you bad. That damn bitch, if I ever see her again I'm gonna give her what for, I don't care if she's a girl." He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the tears and blood off my face.

"I'm so sorry (name)." He took hold of your hand and held it in his, his hand felt warm and comforting.

"I-Its okay Alfred, it's no your job to protect me." You told him.

"(Name)..don't listen to what they told you. You're so beautiful inside and out and you don't deserve any pain. If they ever hurt you again you tell me, I'll be there to defend you protect you." Your (eye color) eyes stared right into his sky blue ones.

"I'll always be there for you (name) because...I love you." You paused for a moment. _Did_ _I hear correctly? _You thought to yourself, _did Alfred really just say that to me or am I going crazy?_ You words started to drift.

"I love you t-" Your mind snapped back into reality when you felt Alfred's lips connect with yours. It started out as a soft kiss but then turned very passionate. Your lips disconnected and you started into his eyes. He smiled at you and held your hand. _Oh my god I can't believe I just kissed him._ Your mind started going crazy and you started blushing uncontrollably.

"Awww, you look so cute when you blush like that." Alfred said and laughed lightly. Which made you blush even more.

"(name), d-do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Alfred said smiling. Your heart just stopped and you felt like squealing with happiness.

"I didn't get to finish what I said earlier... I love you too Alfred." You said giving him a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" You giggled. Alfred was slightly blushing. You both walked back to school campus holding hands.

_Alfred, my hero, you thought to yourself._


End file.
